True Heart
by OP fanboy 13
Summary: Mau tau cara Zoro menyatakan perasan pada Robin? pasti aneh kan? ngga usah basa-basi lagi baca aja... Ini fic pertama ada kesalahan dikit pastinya dan saya nyoba untuk ngga OOC jadi read and review ya..


Suatu malam di lautan New World Straw Hat pirate tengah berlayar dengan angin yg tenang tidak begitu kencang. Robin tidak tertidur malam itu, ada yg tidak biasa, dia kali ini tidak sedang membaca buku melainkan menatap langit yg entah mengapa cuaca di New World begitu tenang dan langit begitu cerah sehingga bintang nampak begitu indah. Dia sedang memikirkan kesendirian yg melanda hati nya karena teringat akan Ohara yg dia rindukan, hancur karena dampak buster call yang tidak menyisakan apa pun bagi nya, bahkan mungkin tempat untuk pulang.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar dari balik pintu dapur Sunny Go dan keluarlah pendekar pedang dengan tiga katana nya

"Haaaah akhirnya, sake yg di sembunyikan Alis bodoh bisa ku temukan", Zoro tersenyum lebar memegang Sake kualitas terbaik yg di beli di pulau sebelum nya. Sanji menyembunyikan Sake itu karena untuk pesta besar saja tidak untuk diminum di hari biasa, namun Zoro teteplah Zoro, sambil berjalan menuju gym di crow nest tempat favoritnya untuk menghabiskan malam, langkah nya pun terhenti ketika melihat Robin yg sedang duduk termenung menatap langit.

Oi kau, bukannya ini giliran ku yg berjaga malam?, kata Zoro dengan suara dan tempo nya yg khas, dengan seraya Zoro berkata dalam hati,"aneh sekali dia tidak membaca buku nya"

Wanita dengan mata aquamarine itu pun menoleh ke arah suara orang yg bertanya.

"Ow, kau Zoro?", lalu dia melemparkan senyum manis yg selalu menjadi pembawaannya, "Aku sedang menikmati bintang malam" jawab nya.

"Mm...?, Yaa terserah", kata Zoro dengan cuek dan mengaruk kepala belakang nya dan lanjut berjalan menuju gym untuk menikmati sake yg dia ambil dari dapur

"Zoro, bolehkah aku ke atas sana juga?", kata robin.

"Mm?, tidak ada yg melarang, tapi aku sudah biasa sendiri" jawab Zoro dengan cuek nya.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat bintang-bintang itu lebih dekat", seraya Robin meyakinkan Zoro, Zoro pun hanya bisa memandang aneh komikal ke wanita itu dengan mata nya yg hanya satu itu.

Lalu mereka pun naik ke atas untuk masuk kedalam gym, didalam sana Zoro duduk di sebelah kiri jendela sedangkan Robin di sebelah kanan jendela dengan posisi berhadapan dan keduanya menatap keluar jendela.

Langit malam yg cerah dengan ribuan bintang berkelip, suasana hening menambah indah nya malam ini, entah apa yg mereka berdua pikirkan disaat menatap langit

"Apakah kau pernah merasa kesepian Zoro?" Tanya Robin yg tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian

Zoro menoleh ke arah Robin

"Seperti yg ku bilang sebelumnya aku sudah biasa sendiri" dengan polosnya sambil membuka botol sake lalu meminumnya

"fufufu, kukira seorang pendekar pedang pun bisa kesepian", Robin mencoba menggoda dengan tawa dan senyum khas nya

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan yg kau ucapkan, dan sudahlah, pandangi saja langit itu jangan pedulikan aku" jawab Zoro menunjuk ke arah jendela, menyuruh Robin dengan sedikit kasar

Kemudian kesunyian kembali, Zoro terfokus dengan sake nya sementara Robin masih memandang langit.

"Fufufu"

"Ada yg lucu?", tanya Zoro

"Kau lucu" jawab Robin singkat sambil memalingkan wajah nya dari jendela ke arah Zoro

"Mm...?, aku hanya meminum sake ku"

"Kau... berbeda..." Jawab robin

"Tch..., Dan kau terlalu mengganggu" kata Zoro dengan sedikit kasar sambil beranjak dari duduk nya dan mau meninggal kan gym karena dia merasa Robin sudah menggangu nya bersantai

"Tunggu...!, Zoro..., maaf...aku hanya ingin mengetahui...bagaimana...".

Robin terdiam karena dia takut membuat pendekar pedang itu marah pada nya, membuat malam itu menjadi lebih sunyi, Zoro pun terdiam karena merasa diri nya terlalu kasar pada Robin.

Beberapa detik keduanya mematung karena kedua nya merasa bersalah akan tindakan masing-masing.

"Hhh..." Zoro menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan langsung memeluk Robin dengan tangan kiri nya melingkari leher Robin, Robin tersentak kaget tapi dia tidak berupaya melawan.

Jantung Zoro bedgub kencang dan muka Zoro mulai memerah, tapi perlahan detak jantung Zoro kembali normal karena dia merasakan kenyaman di kesunyian ini. Robin pun begitu, di awal detak jantung Robin berdegup kencang, dan perlahan kembali normal, mereka berdua bisa mendengarkan jantung masing-masing yg berdetak di kesunyian.

Saat yg bersamaan, wajah Zoro yg tadinya merah menjadi normal dan menutup mata kanan nya untuk lebih merasakan detak jantung keduanya, Robin yg awalnya terkejut sekarang ia memejamkan mata untuk merasakan detak jantung keduanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Zoro melepaskan pelukan nya

"Zoro..." Kata Robin yg terkejut akan tindakan Zoro

Zoro berjalan ke arah jendela melewati Robin, "Kau ingin tau kan?", potong Zoro dengan polos nya dan menatap keluar jendela

"kau sudah merasakannya jadi aku tidak perlu menjawab", kata Zoro tetap menatap jauh keluar jendela, jawaban seperti itu memang tidak aneh bagi seorang zoro, orang yg suka to the point, tapi agak aneh kalo menyangkut masalah perasaan.

"Fufufu" tawa kecil Robin, perlahan dia mendekati Zoro dan menghadapkan wajah Zoro ke wajah nya, tiba-tiba...

*kiss*

Ciuman hangat namun singkat mendarat di bibir Zoro

Zoro terkejut, mata kanan nya terbuka lebar dan mematung beberapa saat, mukanya mulai terlihat merah kembali, di satu sisi Robin berjalan menjauh sambil tertawa kecil, dia hendak pergi ke kamar wanita untuk tidur seraya berkata dalam hati "ini sudah cukup Aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi", dan membuka pintu gym.

Zoro pun memperlihat kan gigi nya dan wajah seram sekaligus blush ke arah Robin yg sudah mau turun

"APA YG KAU LAKUKAN HEEHH..?"

"Aku sudah merasakan nya Zoro, jadi kau tidak perlu bertanya..., fufufu" sambil berlalu meninggal kan gym

"Hhhhnggg...dasar WANTIA apa yg dia pikirkan heeh...?" Zoro mencoba menenangkan pikiran, "sial...hhh...Aku harus mengosongkan pikiran...", lalu dia duduk dengan posisi bermeditasi

Robin masih tersenyum sesampai nya di kamar wanita dia begitu tak percaya bahwa Zoro melakukan itu untuk memberitahu apa yg dia rasakan, menurutnya itu sedikit aneh tapi berkesan untuknya. Nami terbangun sebentar karena Robin yg menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur

"Emm Robin..., sudah pagi ya..? Tanya Nami yg masih terkantuk dengan mata yg masih setengah terpejam

"Belum, tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat esok hari", jawab robin diiringi senyum manis dan mengistirahatkan badannya

Alih-alih mengosongkan pikiran Zoro tertidur dan sepertinya dia akan mengalami mimpi yg indah, seperti malam ini di lautan New World yg aneh nya tenang tidak seperti biasa.


End file.
